Emma's Adventures
by Disneygirl0514
Summary: ok dis is my 1st fan fic, but i have read a lot and im pretty excited, so plz review. basically, Emma Ross gets caught doing some nasty stuff by her bro Luke Ross. should i write more? tell me.
1. Chapter 1

**I obviously dont own Disney, or Jessie or anything but this story, cuz if I did, this would have been the plot of the first episode.**

Emma was a beautiful, young blonde-haired girl. She was developing quite nicely with her b cup breasts and her shapely ass that every boy at school wanted badly. She lived in a fabulous penthouse with her nanny, butler, two brothers, lizard, and little sister, who she had been messing around with for years. But it was barely anything.

They would occasionally have a bath together, and in that bath, Zuri would fondle and play with Emma's boobs. She would suck on them too. They would even play mommy and baby and Emma would hold Zuri and Zuri would suck Emma's boobs, pretending to get milk. But Emma never had milk. She was never pregnant. She was still a virgin! In the bathtub, Zuri VERY rarely let Emma rub her pussy, gently and only for a second. Zuri still had her innocence. She didn't even know what an orgasm was! But every night, Emma would climb into bed, wait until everyone was asleep, and think about Zuri and her going farther. Into bed. Into each other's pussies.

She would take off her pants, her cotton undies, and rub her clit. She had little baby orgasms, but had never had a real big one. Emma had a dildo, but never built up enough courage to use it to break her own cherry. She had never even entered a finger into her self. All she had done was rub herself. She was afraid to break her cherry.

One night, after Zuri and Emma had a bath together, Zuri hadn't let Emma do anything. She just sucked on Emma's boobs, leaving her extremely horny with no outlet to release it into. So immediately after the bath, Emma couldn't wait any longer. She couldn't wait until everyone was asleep. She had to relive the tension.

At the risk of getting caught, she walked into her bedroom, and shouted out to no one in particular, "I'm changing! Don't bother me!" She then closed her door, but there was no lock. She hopped into her bed, discarding the towel, and getting under the blankets. She started to rub her stomach. She grabbed her left boob, and she moved her right hand down towards her shaven pussy. She started rubbing her clit, back and forth, moaning through her teeth. Then she heard a creak. She ignored it, still rubbing her clit, closing her eyes, really close to orgasm.

Her blanket fell to the floor, but she didn't care, she had a warm feeling throughout her whole body. She heard a giggle. She stopped and opened her eyes. She saw her brother, Luke standing there, with a huge grin on his face. "Luke!" Emma whisper-shouted. Luke closed the bedroom door behind him, walking towards Emma. She reached for the blanket, covering herself clumsily. Luke had never had any sexual experience other than masturbating to one of his dad's dirty magazines.

He had a crush on his sister who was only one year older than him for as long as he could remember. Emma was scared that he might tell Jessie. He sensed her fear, and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't worry, I won't tell Jessie," he reassured her. She let out a sigh, "Thank you, Luke. You're the be-"

"BUT," said Luke,"you must listen to what I tell you to do." She figured he would get tired of making her do silly things and give up after ten minutes, so she nodded. She reached to her dresser for some clothes, but Luke said,"no. Not yet." Emma was confused. He told her,"you have to so what I say, remember?" Emma nodded, a little frightened. He reached in her dresser and pulled out four pairs of tights. Emma's eyes widened. He told her to lay down on the bed, naked. She did what she was told, not wanting Jessie to know what she was doing before. He used her long tights to tie up her wrists, spread widely above her head, to her bed posts. He reached for her legs to seperate them. Seeing where this was going, Emma said, "nuh-uh. No way!" Luke drew in a breath, "Jessie!" He shouted.

"No! Don't!" Hissed Emma,"I'll obey you." Jessie shouted back, "what!?" Luke looked at Emma, devilishly, and shouted,"never mind!" He reached to spread apart Emma's legs, and Emma unwillingly spread them as far as she could. Luke stood, walking to the foot of the bed. While tying up Emma's feet, he had a clear view of her virgin, shaved pussy. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, in his opinion. Emma blinked slowly, hoping she could wake up from this nightmare. Luke wondered what to do next.

He wanted to make Emma glad she agreed to this, prove her wrong. He realized she was naked, so he thought it should be even. He took of his shirt, reaching for his pants. He slid them off, leaving just his underwear-covered hard-on. He slid off his underwear, revealing his seven-inch member. Emma gasped. She knew what he was gonna do, and she was dead scared.

He reached out his hand to her pussy. She inhaled sharply as his cold hand made contact with her clit. He sloppily rubbed her button, and she tried to stop herself from moaning. She didn't dare let him know she was starting to enjoy it.

He had also watched some porn videos before, so he sort of knew what to do. Luke used his other hand to rub her hole. Emma was scared because nothing had ever entered her hole. Emma whimpered. "Shhh," whispered Luke. He extended his middle finger and traced her slit. He found her entrance and positioned his finger. He pushed just a little. His finger was in her, just nail deep. Emma bit her lip, surprised at what pleasure this brought.

Then he pushed the rest of his finger in, as hard as he could. He wanted her to enjoy this, but even more he wanted her to suffer. He thought she should have been more careful as to when to masturbate. Emma gasped from a second of pain, which turned into a moan. Luke grinned, satisfied that he was making her feel this way. He wanted to be careful not to pop her cherry. Yet.

He took his finger out and placed two fingers at her entrance, and pushed gently and slowly, as he entered the first centimeter of his fingers, and let Emma get used to the feeling. Then roughly pushed the rest of his fingers in, making Emma gasp in pain. He pulled out slowly, almost completely, then pushed really hard in again. Emma was still gasping, but now more in pleasure than pain. He spent another two minutes pumping in and out of her roughly, with her getting wetter and wetter. When she was on the brink of orgasm, he stopped. He knew now how much she was enjoying this, and was going to make it stop soon.

He waited a couple seconds, then leaned down and smelled her pussy. It smelt really strong, like vinegar. He flicked her clit with his tounge. She was about to spill her juices all over her brother's face, so he flicked it one more time, and she almost screamed his name. Her cunt juices spilled all over his face, and they both relished in it. He made her orgasm last as long as possible by sucking on her clit. Then he gave her just a moment to rest, then spread her outer lips to check out her tunnel. She gasped at his cool touch.

By now Luke had a major erection and needed to release his tension. He figured she was lubed up enough, and Emma knew what was coming next. She whimpered and closed her eyes. He positioned his seven inch dick at her entrance, and lined it up perfectly. He pushed forward just a little, and the head popped in. He let her get used to the feeling. To Emma it felt weird. Then Luke pushed a little more, slowly until he couldn't go any farther without breaking her cherry.

His mind was taken over, on one hand, he didn't want to hurt her. On the other hand, he did. For no reason. He pushed in the last six inches as hard as he could, making Emma scream. "Ahhhhh!" Emma shouted, then immediately cursed herself for being that loud. It hurt, though. Luke looked down and saw a little blood. He took his dick out, letting Emma recover. "Please stop," Emma begged. Luke realized someone might have heard her scream. He entered her again, whispering, "shhhhhh."

He pumped all of his 7 inches into her now deflowered pussy.

**Please review cuz I have never written one of these before, and I dont know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**plz review and give me any ideas u might have.**

**the same night...**

Jessie was in the kitchen reading a magazine, letting her freshly painted toenails dry out. She heard Emma shout that she was changing from upstairs, and Jessie then realized the other kids were already in bed. She checked her toenails, and they were dry. She went upstairs to her room, hearing Emma's door close, and some walking. She thought nothing of it.

Jessie went into Zuri's room and saw Zuri sleeping. Next Ravi's room. Ravi was too.

She checked Luke's room next, and saw it was pitch dark. She saw an outline of what she thought was a person under the blankets. That was good enough for Jessie. She knew that Emma was busy changing and wouldn't disturb her. Jessie went to her own bedroom, the only one with a lock, and locked the door behind her. Jessie climbed into bed, and took off her revealing tank top and skinny jeans, left in her D-cup red lace bra and matching panties.

The panties were already sopping wet. With her new boyfriend, Brooks on her mind, she was constantly wet. Jessie unhooked her sexy bra, and started playing with her boobs, pinching the nipples lightly.

Jessie reached into her dresser drawer, just as she heard Luke shout, "Jessie!" Jessie said under her breath, "fuck! What do they want just as I'm having a good time!?" But she shouted back, "what!?"

She waited a second and heard a reply, "never mind!" Jessie figured she would investigate later. She kept reaching into her drawer, and pulled out her bright red dildo. She had an array of 'toys' buried in her underwear drawer. The ten-inch dildo was easily three inches thick.

Jessie's virginity had been taken by her then-boyfriend in her sophomore year of high school. He had raped her under the bleachers at a football game. But she didn't get **him** arrested cuz she really liked it. They had been caught by Jessie's best friend, and she joined in. That was when Jessie also realized she was bisexual.

Jessie stuck two fingers in her pussy easily. "Mmm" she moaned, hitting her g-spot. She pulled her fingers out, and sucked her juices off. She thought she tasted amazing.

Even alone in bed, Jessie had always liked it rough. So she spread her legs and positioned the dildo at her entrance. She pushed six of the ten inches in super fast. The sexy red head gasped with pleasure.

She pulled the dildo completely out, already glistening with her juices.

Jessie pushed the dildo in as hard as she could the whole thing this time. She almost came right there and then.

With the dildo completely in her, she heard a scream come from the other room. "Shit!" Jessie said. Jessie dated herself to go in there with the dildo still inside her, so she stood up, grabbing the first two articles of clothing she touched from the messy pile on the floor. It was her sexy black tank top and red lace panties.

She wiggled into them while walking to Emma's room, where she heard the moan come from. She knocked. And heard someone moaning. She opened the door and could not believe what she saw.


End file.
